


Polygamy

by animelover099



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Polygamy, Romance, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: How did you end up in a polygamy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves.  
> For Yu, I decided to go with his alternate name to prevent the repetitiveness of "you and Yu". So, he's Seta here.

Royal blue bedsheets slumped onto the ground, the white pillows ajar. The soft glow of the romantic, cranberry candle highlighted the tangled mess on the bed. You lay on your side, watching Souji stare up at the ceiling.

His shot hair fell in gentle waves on the silk pillows, silver on white. His bare chest heaved up and down, a light coat of sweat covered his warm skin. His reddened lips curved into a small smile.

“Happy?”

Souji’s smile broadened. “More than happy. Think I’ll ace that test tomorrow.”

You giggled and brushed his bangs out of his face. Your thumb ran across his soft bottom lip. “Glad to know that having sex increases your intelligence.”

“It does. I’m not lying.”

“Sure.”

Souji caught your finger tracing his jawline. He kissed your knuckles before shuffling closer to press his lips against yours. You kissed back, excitement flirting through your stomach when Souji’s hand stroked your bare hip. You pulled back and raised an eyebrow. Your eyes fell between your bodies.

“Already?”

“I did say I felt good about tonight. Come on, I need that 100%.”

You laughed when Souji raised his eyebrow back at you. Before you could say anything else, he rolled on top of you again and kissed you. You touched his cheek.

Grey eyes met your own. His eyes were always so silver and so warm.

You liked them.

~~

“You want to what?”

Souji nervously smiled and leaned against the polished counter. His white fleece sweater wrinkled in the crease where arm met elbow.

“My friend, Akira, needs a place to stay…so, I was thinking of offering him a room here.”

You sighed and wiped your hands on the kitchen towel. You crossed your arms, your hip bumped against the sink. “You know…the last time I said yes, your friend nearly got us kicked out of the apartment. Our neighbor hates us.”

“Teddy apologized. He didn’t mean any harm.”

“Kanji made a hole in the wall.”

“To be fair, Yosuke was teasing him. They fixed it right after.”

“Duct tape doesn’t count.”

“It certainly helped though. He won’t stay long. Akira is quiet. Promise.”

You shot a glare, but were met with a toothy smile. The same damn smile he uses when he wants something. And you always cave in.

You and Souji lived together in an apartment for nearly six months now. The apartment wasn’t anything special. A simple living room, kitchen and two bedrooms across each other with one bathroom in the hallway.

The kitchen had cinder cupboards, with matching black-silver sinks, a stove and fridge. Souji loved cooking and made it a habit of packing your lunch whenever you had a late class. You were okay at cooking, but you made a mean pasta. On occasion.

A decretive red and white carpet swept the floor of the living room. A loveseat, a single sofa and a three-seater couch housed the walls. A rather large TV sat across the loveseat, Yosuke and Souji joked about jumping through it for old times’ sake. You had no bloody idea what the hell they were talking about.

The bathroom was simple with a white toilet, two sinks, a tub and shower. Your favourite part of the whole set was the dolphin shower curtains you bought last month.

Finally, the bedrooms. The guest room had nothing, but shelves and a single bed and counter. Though, your bedroom was just right. Pushed against the wall was your neatly spread bed. Across the bed was a TV with scattered PS4 controllers, lodging near the console. The window curtains were dark blue; beneath them were weights and other exercise equipment. A potted plant sat on the dresser beside  _The Great Gatsby_. Opposite of the dresser, stood the closet and a bookcase. A large stack of colourful novels rested beside the bookshelf; Souji wanted to rearrange them with you. “It’ll be a romantic date,” he had said when he picked up  _Hamlet_.

Between juggling jobs and university, the two of you made it work. It’s been two years since you and Souji began dating.

You ran a hand through your hair, grooming back your bangs. “Fine.”

Souji grinned and half-turned in the motion of doing a mini victory fist pump. Without a second thought, he pulled out his phone.

“He should be arriving tonight.”

“T-tonight?!”

“Yeah, I told him yes before I asked.”

“If I didn’t love you…”

Souji laughed, finished texting – you assume – Akira and strode over. He wrapped his arms snug around your waist and buried his face in the crook of your neck. Silver-grey hair tickled your cheek. You sighed again and returned the warm, sudden embrace; your fingers combed through his short locks.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re too charming for your own good?”

“Comes with the boyfriend package.”

“Shut up.”

~~

Akira…certainly wasn’t who you were expecting.

When Souji stepped through the door with him and brought him to the living room where you were, you found yourself blinking twice at Akira’s boyish charms.

Ebony, curly hair accompanied by raven eyes and long lashes. His skin porcelain like a China dolls’. The thick, rimmed glasses on his face made him look like a cute nerd. He stood around the same height as Souji, if not a little taller. Simply clad in a red long-sleeve and black jeans, Akira looked like a model out of one of those men’s magazines.

How does your boyfriend know so many good-looking people? Not to mention Souji was just as good looking to boot. It must be a hidden talent of his or something. Good-looking people attracting more good-looking people.  

“This is Akira,” Souji gestured to the ebony. Then he motioned to you. “Akira, this is my girlfriend.”

Akira smiled and untucked his hands from his pockets. You stood up and shook his big hand. Warm and surprisingly softer than expected.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said.

Even his voice was pretty.

You returned his smile. “It’s nice to meet you too. Make yourself at home, but don’t put any holes in the wall.”

Akira tilted his head. Souji laughed, his hand waved dismissively.

“Long story. Anyways, let’s get you set up.”  

Akira hummed and tailed Souji after flashing a small smile at you. They wandered through the hallway; Souji opened the guest room across from the bedroom the two of you shared. Souji had already carried Akira’s boxes in. When they disappeared, you sunk on the couch and flipped through the TV channels.

It took ten minutes. Just ten for something to go wrong.

You finally found something to watch when something shattered loud enough for you to hear. It followed with a resounding bang. You didn’t even bother to sigh as you trudged to the room and toed the door open.  

Sure enough, Souji and Akira stood in the middle of the room, staring down at what looked like – or what used to be – a glass Christmas globe.

“What happened?”

They jumped and whipped their heads toward you. Souji questionably hopped in front of the wall; he pressed his back against it. Akira sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“Just dropped something,” Souji replied.

“Sorry,” Akira said.

If these two didn’t look suspicious, you would be lying. You decided to give them the benefit of the doubt since they were trying to sweep whatever they had done, under the rug.

“Right…just be careful, okay? I’ll grab the broom.”

They both nodded and when you turned to leave, you caught their shoulders relaxing. You laughed under your breath and returned with the broom and dustpan shortly.

Akira had moved from the middle of the room. He crouched beside the glass shards, carefully picking them up one by one. Souji remained against the wall near unpack boxes and two suitcases. 

“Souji, what are you doing?”

“Taking a well-deserved break.”

You snorted and placed the dustpan near Akira. He dumped the shards and held the pan as you swept the broken glass.

“Akira infamously breaks another heart.”

Akira chuckled and shot Souji a look. “Look who’s talking.”

“I don’t talk to multiple girls at once and have them attack me on Valentines’ day in my own house.”

You quirked an eyebrow as Akira stood. He cleared his throat and took the broom from your hand. For someone who looked so…innocent and harmless, that was unexpected.

“Souji’s lying.”

“Sure, Lupin.”

Akira’s lips curled into a smirk, his eyes narrowed for a moment at your boyfriend before his attention fell on you. He tilted his head like a bird.

“Where’s the garbage?”

“Kitchen, under the sink.”

He nodded and stepped around you. You turned back to your boyfriend who was still leaning against the blue wall. He casually crossed his arms.

“Souji, maybe you should help Akira unpack.”

“I will. Soon.”

“All right. Whatever you say.”

You spun on your heel, made it to the door and paused. You touched the wooden door frame and glanced over your shoulder to catch Souji staring.

“The duct tape is in the living room, behind the TV.”

Souji laughed. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Just so you know.”  

When you left and entered your own bedroom, footsteps scrambled outside, heading toward the living room.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Thank you for all the comments and Kudos! Enjoy :)

You chased Souji to the living room, pillow in hand.

It was one of those nights when your boyfriend decided to try one his antics to get on your nerves. So, he decided to attack you when you were purchasing books on your Kindle. Souji had trapped you under the bed sheets, farted and shook with laughter when you whacked his side. When he finally let go of the blanket, you grabbed a pillow and chased him out of the room, red with vengeance.

Akira walked out of the kitchen the same time the two of you arrived. He blinked twice when Souji suddenly grabbed his shoulders and hid behind him.

“Akira, save me! She’s gone mad!”

You laughed. “Souji, you little coward.”

“It’s called strategy!”

You opened your mouth to retort, but gasped when Akira suddenly snatched the pillow from your hand. His lips curled at your slacked jaw, even more so when he handed the pillow to Souji.

“T-traitor!”

“Never was on your side,” Akira said.

Souji grinned and stepped around him and whacked the side of your head with the pillow.

Your yelp morphed into giggles as you raced to grab one of the sofa’s cushions. Souji scrambled after you. You seized the red pillow and thumped your boyfriend’s side. He feigned defeat and crumbled on the couch. You pummelled him.

“Akira! Lupin! Help!”

**Whack!**

“Izanagi!”

**Whack, whack!**

“I-I need a stronger persona!”

**Whack, whack, whack!**

“Yoshitsune!”

You snorted. “What are you talking about? This nonsense again?”

A sudden blow to the side of your hip caused you to stumble. Souji clasped your wrist, dragged you down on the couch and swiftly stood up. He grinned; Akira smirked beside him – with another pillow.

“No teams allowed!”

“There’s no rules in pillow wars,” Akira chuckled.

He hit your shoulder, Souji joined in. You returned the blows whenever you could, but Akira and Souji were relentless. You found yourself curled into a ball, using your pillow as a shield from Akira’s and Souji’s onslaught.

“Surrender!” Souji thumped your back. “Or, we’ll continue to attack!”

“Can you really handle any more of this?”

 “We know all of your weaknesses!” Souji paused. “Well, I know your weakness. Akira doesn’t know. And it’s probably better that way.”

“Don’t paint me as a villain.”

“You’re pretty far from the standard hero in my opinion.”

 You laughed, “Okay, okay! I give up.”

When the slaughter stopped, you flopped on your back, panting slightly with a wide grin. Souji returned your smile; the corner of Akira’s lips lifted. Sitting up, you smoothed the front of your shirt down and tried to fix your messy hair.

“Even though you cheated. I’ll still give you –”

– A knock on the door. The three of you exchanged looks.

“Who could be here at this hour?” Souji tossed the beaten pillow beside you and trudged to the entrance.

You sighed and leaned back against the sofa, your head tilted back slightly. Akira lobbed his pillow onto the single couch and remained standing.

“Think I’ll start keeping an eye out for you,” you met his dark gaze. “Didn’t know you were the sneaky type.”

Akira chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’m full of surprises.”

The front door opened.

“And I found out one tonight –”

“– You kids are always making a ruckus!”

You sighed. You had a feeling it was Yuuma Miyabi. Your neighbour. The cranky old lady who loved to ruffle yours and Souji’s feathers.

In one swift motion, you stood and headed to the entrance. Souji’s usual charm doesn’t get past her, so you’d always give him a hand. Akira tailed, but remained hidden by the wall.

Sure enough, Souji stood at the entrance with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. In front of him with her ever-present frown stood Miyabi.

Miyabi’s salt and pepper hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her face set with wrinkles and a permanent crease situated between her thinning brows. She waggled a skinny, shaking finger at Souji.

“You kids are always getting up and going at it like two rabbits! How often do you need to do it? I am old and I do not want to hear that!”

You stepped beside Souji; his shoulders relaxed.

Miyabi suddenly turned to you, her beady eyes squinted. “And you! Have some decency as a woman and –”

“ – Sorry, Ms. Miyabi. It won’t happen again,” you injected.

She huffed. “Hmph, it better not! You two didn’t even bake anything when you moved in! Why, the audacity of this generation!”

Akira snorted. You shot him a look over your shoulder, but he smiled and crossed his arms. Souji sighed and placed a hand on the small of your back.

“When I was young, I –”

“– Ms. Miyabi…I’m not feeling well right now. I’m sorry, but could we continue this tomorrow?”

She waved a hand in front of her. “Maybe if you two weren’t getting at it then you would be better. But I’ll leave you since my favourite drama is playing right now.”

You nodded and smiled and watched Miyabi turn on her heel to waddle to her room. Souji breathed out a, “thank God,” and closed the door.

“That was the fastest we’ve gotten rid of her.”

Akira leaned against the doorframe, arms still crossed. “So, I take it that you two aren’t fond of that neighbour? She seems nice.”

You and Souji shot him a glare.

“Already hopping sides,” Souji laced your fingers together. “Maybe we should have teamed up against him instead.”

“There’s always tomorrow.”

Akira laughed softly, mischief twinkling in his eyes. For some reason, his gaze felt hot against your skin. Like he was studying the small gestures between you and Souji.

You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and cleared your throat. When you met Akira’s eyes again, the innocent, quiet sea had returned.

“I think we should get some sleep. And you,” you poked Souji’s side. “No more fart bombs.”

“They’re called love farts.”

Akira laughed, you rolled your eyes. “I have class tomorrow. You know, that stupid linguistic one in the morning. So, I need sleep.”

“I think Akira has school tomorrow too,” Souji said.

Akira nodded. “We can go together.”

For some reason, the smile he sent you made your heart skip a beat. And, you were holding Souji’s hand.  


End file.
